Mit einem neuen Stück Schmuck
by Trovia
Summary: Sirius Black schreibt das, was wichtig ist, auf seine Haut, nicht auf Papier. Eine Geschichte über Tattoos. One Shot. HBP Canon, aber keine Spoiler.


**Papierkram: **_Sirius Black und die Rumtreiber gehören J.K. Rowling. Alle anderen auftretenden Charaktere - mal was Neues - gehören mir. _

_Diese Geschichte und alle, die folgen werden, stehen in keinem Zusammenhang mehr zu „Mors Ante Infamiam", das von HPB zerschreddert wurde. Die Geschichte basiert bereits auf HPB, enthält aber - ich verspreche es - keinen einzigen Spoiler. _

**In eigener Sache: **_Eine neue Geschichte in Romanlänge ist geplant und wird bereits geschrieben. Wenn euch dieser OS gefällt, schaut doch in meinem Profil vorbei, wo ab heute ein Preview von „Aus der Asche" online ist, und setzt mich auf euren Author Alert, um sie nicht zu verpassen :-). Bitte schreibt mir ein Review; Reviews geben mir eine Orientierungshilfe dafür, ob ich mit meiner neuen Interpretation auf dem richtigen Weg bin!

* * *

_

**Mit einem neuen Stück Schmuck

* * *

**

Wären James Potter und Peter Pettigrew aufmerksame Beobachter anstatt ungeduldiger Teenager gewesen (und wäre Remus nicht gerade gedanklich anderswo), hätte sie sicher amüsiert, dass Sirius Blacks finaler Akt der Rebellion gegen sein Elternhaus mit einem Stil vollbracht wurde, wie er nur dem alten und gar ehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks entsprechen konnte.

Sirius hatte gerade seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert und sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ein Tattoo zu benötigen. Remus Lupin hielt ihn für wahnsinnig. Sirius hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt, Erklärungen vorgebracht, die Remus für viel zu vergänglich hielt, und trotzdem getan, was er wollte; als Remus an einem eisigkalten Dezemberabend des Jahres 1977 vor _Clownfish Tattoos_ auf ihn wartete, hielt er ihn immer noch für wahnsinnig.

„Erklär mir noch einmal, warum er dieses Tattoo unbedingt braucht", murrte er und steckte die Hände tiefer in die Robentaschen, während er dem leisen, unregelmäßigen Surren lauschte, das aus dem Laden auf die Straße drang. Es hatte sie begleitet, seit er vor über einer Stunde gekommen war, jedoch nur James vorgefunden hatte, und war kein einziges Mal verstummt. „Ich meine, mal ehrlich", fuhr er missmutig fort. „‚Es sieht toll aus, Moony!'" und ‚Ein richtiger Zauberer braucht ein Tattoo, Moony!' sind ja wohl keine überzeugenden Gründe, um sich ein Bild in die Haut stechen zu lassen, das dann für den Rest seines Lebens an ihm dran klebt. Oder in ihm drin - ich will gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken."

Natürlich konnte, Remus Lupins Meinung nach, Sirius Black mit seinem Körper anstellen, was er wollte. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er die Logik darin verstand, zumal er als Folge für über eine Stunde im Schnee der Winkelgasse auf ihn warten musste. Vielleicht, überlegte er düster, kam daher von vorneherein seine instinktive Abneigung gegen die gesamte Idee.

James, natürlich, betrachtete die Angelegenheit als ganz großen Spaß. Er produzierte rauchige Wolken kondensierter Luft vor seinem Gesicht, während er sprach, und wippte auf den Zehen, um sich warm zu halten, doch er schien sich wie immer bestens unterhalten zu fühlen. Gerade zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Sirius bereut nie etwas", belehrte er Remus in beinahe dozierendem Ton, der eigentlich nicht in sein Repertoire gehörte. „Wenn er jetzt Spaß daran hat, wird er für den Rest seines Lebens Spaß daran haben. Außerdem ist es doch schick, oder nicht? Gott, Mum würde mich umbringen, aber vielleicht mach ich mir auch irgendwann eins..."

Remus schnitt eine Grimasse (und als James Potter sich drei Jahre später - zum Entsetzen seiner Frau, nicht Mutter - ein gewaltiges Geweih auf die Schulterblätter stechen ließ, schnitt er sie wieder). „Es tut weh", erinnerte er James. „Und es kostet viel zu viel Geld."

In der Tat handelte es sich bei _Clownfish Tattoos _nicht um irgendein Studio. Remus hatte einen Blick auf die ausgehängten Preislisten geworfen, und alleine für den Preis einer Alten Rune würde er gute zwei Wochen lang anständig leben können. Sirius hatte mit Stil tätowiert werden wollen, und Stil bedeutete für ihn den besten - also teuersten - Zauberertätowierer, den er hatte finden können.

„Darüber hinaus", fuhr er fort, seinen Gedanken zu artikulieren. „hätte er es wenigstens einen Muggel machen lassen können. _Die_ Dinger bekommt man wieder weg."

James schnaubte nur hörbar. „Es tut nicht so sehr weh", behauptete er und ließ unausgesprochen, dass er die anderen Argumente als für keiner Antwort wert ansah. Geld stellte für Sirius kein Problem mehr da, seit er geerbt hatte, und ein entfernbares Tattoo hätte für ihn höchstwahrscheinlich keinen Reiz. Remus wusste selbst, dass Sirius mit diesem Tattoo ein möglichst permanentes Statement abgeben wollte, auch wenn er sich im Moment noch fragte, was für eines das sein sollte.

Remus hätte weiter gestritten, denn es war nass, ungemütlich und ungeheuer kalt. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu. Das Surren hatte aufgehört, fiel ihm plötzlich auf, und er spitzte unwillkürlich hoffnungsvolle Ohren. Neben ihm sah auch James sich um und wandte sich erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

Die Jungen warteten. Sie stellten ihr Geplänkel ein, denn sie hatten lange genug diskutiert, und dies hier war so viel wichtiger als Worte, die letztendlich nur die Zeit vertrieben. Gedämpfte Stimmen unterhielten sich. Stille.

Volle fünf Minuten vergingen, bis Sirius grinsend in der Ladentür erschien. Seine Wangen glänzten rosig gewärmt vom Kaminfeuer im Studio, er hielt sich lässig im Türrahmen fest, und seine Augen glitzerten so voller Selbstzufriedenheit und Stolz, dass Remus seine Einwände einen Moment lang vergaß. Der Sechstklässler trug nichts als eine Jeans, und sein Enthusiasmus, als wolle er am liebsten auf und ab springen, schien den Schock der Kälte von ihm fernzuhalten. Doch Sirius Black, der so viel Stil besaß, hatte sich sowieso noch nie durch etwas Kälte von einem eleganten Auftritt abhalten lassen.

„Also?", fragte James gespannt, und Remus richtete sich neugierig auf. Jetzt zu tun, als er sei nicht gespannt, wäre der Behauptung gleichgekommen, dass er Mondspaziergänge mochte.

„Es ist phantastisch." Sirius' Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. Er nahm die Arme vom Türrahmen und breitete sie in einer glorreichen Geste aus, bevor er sich mit einem Elan umdrehte, der Roben in genau der richtigen Weise zu elegantem Schwingen gebracht hätte, aber auch so nicht schlecht aussah. Auf seinem Rücken kamen schwarze, braune und rote Farben auf geröteter Haut in Sicht, und Remus hob die Augenbrauen. Das Zauberertattoo unterschied sich wenig von seinem Muggelgegenstück, doch die Farben schienen kräftiger, und die Bewegung von Muskeln ließ das Bild wirken, als bewege es sich magisch mit.

Sirius hatte einen Hund gewählt - einen Hund, der neben seiner Wirbelsäule tanzte und den Kopf begierig bis hinauf zum Schulterblatt streckte, um ein verziertes Hundehalsband in der Luft zu schütteln. Die Ähnlichkeit des struppigen Dings zu einem Grim ließ sich kaum verhehlen, doch das Bild betonte die verspielte Position und die possierlichen dunklen Strähnen über den fahlen Augen so, dass es mehr wie ein Welpe denn wie der Vorbote des Todes wirkte. Die Hand des Künstlers ließ sich nicht verkennen, doch wer nur einmal gesehen hatte, wie Tatze seinen eigenen Schwanz jagte, konnte dieses Abbild niemals mit einem anderen Hund verwechseln.

Remus schluckte, als er die weißen und grauen Schlieren im Hintergrund als die Andeutung eines stilisierten Mondes erkannte.

„Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht...", stellte James schließlich lobend fest. Er strich sich nicht mehr durch die Haare; heutzutage äußerte er seine Überlegenheitsgefühle in einer Art kunstlosem Understatement, aber Remus vermutete, dass sich das auch bald wieder legen würde. „Ich dachte, du würdest eher einen Drachen oder so was nehmen."

Remus musste ihm insgeheim zustimmen. Wilder Unsinn kam rasch in den Sinn, wenn man Sirius' neustes Interesse an Leder und Motorrädern bedachte. Aber sein Freund hatte ihn überrascht, denn stattdessen hatte er ein Bild gewählt, das die Eleganz, Verspieltheit und Loyalität, die für ihn so typisch waren, für einen ewigen Moment und für immer einfing. Nur...

Der Mond starrte ihn an.

„Warum hast du es machen lassen?", fragte Remus. Er hatte das nicht fragen wollen, nachdem er es so oft versucht und keine echte Antwort bekommen hatte. Aber die Frage lag auf seiner Zunge und bedurfte jetzt und unter diesem Eindruck einer neuen Antwort.

Sirius drehte sich wieder um, um ihn kurz anzusehen. „Kein Black hatte je ein Tattoo", erwiderte er schulterzuckend, und Remus sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach.

Erst lange nach dem Ende der Winterferien entdeckte er, dass das silberne Halsband zwischen den Zähnen des Hundes im barocken Stil des Hauses Black gehalten war.

Sirius hatte sich nicht einfach nur ein Tattoo stechen lassen. Er hatte ein endgültiges Mittel gefunden, um einen endgültigen Abschied zu nehmen.

* * *

Es war der achtzehnte März 1980, die zweite Session an einem zweiten kurzen Feierabend, und die magische Tätowiernadel summte ihren beruhigenden Bass. Die verknitterte alte Hexe von _Screwface Magical Tattoos _hatte nicht viel zu sagen, und Sirius fühlte nicht das Verlangen, das zu ändern. Eine lange Mission in den Highlands lag hinter ihm; Eindrücke von Moody, der Befehle brüllte, von Vance, der krampfend fiel, dem grünen Licht des Todesfluchs tanzten vor seinen Augen und hielten ihn hellwach, aber das Summen verbreitete ein Gefühl von Behaglichkeit, und Sirius hatte lange gelernt, zu diesen Anlässen stillzuhalten.

Ein langer und anstrengender Tag, in der Tat. Die misstrauischen Seitenblicke der Kollegen hatten nachgelassen, jetzt wo sich seine Ausbildung dem Ende näherte, aber Fenwick war auch alleine schlimm genug.

„Mhmhm", murmelte die alte Frau dann und wann vor sich hin; Sirius versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken, wenn sie mit einem spitzen Fingernagel eine unfertige Kontur nachzog. „Wenn ich die Schatten ein Stückchen verlängere, kann ich das andere einarbeiten, das Aurorensymbol."

„Nein", antwortete Sirius und schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf, damit sein Zopf der Alten nicht in den Weg fiel. „Die beiden gehören einfach nicht zusammen."

„Mhmhm", antwortete die Frau und versenkte sich wieder in ihre Arbeit. Das Summen der Nadel endete niemals, nicht einmal, wenn sie absetzte, um Farbe wegzuwischen; magische Nadeln verstummten erst, wenn ihr Werk gänzlich vollbracht war.

Gedanken schweiften, jetzt wo die Konzentration nachließ. Sirius dachte an Trainingseinheiten, und Kämpfe, und Gefallene, und Fenwick, der nach dem Ordenstreffen zurückblieb, um mit Dumbledore zu reden - Worte, die nicht seinen Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren.

_Man kann ihm nicht trauen, Albus, er ist ein verfluchter Black!_

Kein Tattoo hatte bisher so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Wochen hatte es gedauert, bis er ein geeignetes Motiv fand; mit jedem Mal wurde die Aufgabe anspruchsvoller, zumal er nicht gewusst hatte, nach was er suchte, bis er es sah. Oft kamen Terminen heute Ordensaufträge und Bereitschaftsdienste in den Weg, und die zweite Session hatte sich verschoben, als Sirius nach einem Kampf in St. Mungo erwachte und plötzlich wichtiger wurde, ob er seinen Arm verlor.

Sie hatten den Arm gerettet. Und das Symbol der Auroren darauf behielt seine magischkräftige Farbe, auch wenn sich jetzt eine Narbe unter die Insignien ritzte.

_Wir wissen, dass wir einen Spion haben. Und wer sonst als Black, Albus? Wir wissen, dass sein Bruder ein Todesser war, also warum nicht auch er!_

„Das sind interessante Runen da auf Ihrem Arm", plauderte die Alte weiter. Sie krächzte stets, als sei sie heiser, aber ihre Hand bewegte sich mit der Ruhe einer Heilerin. Sirius konnte es sich immer noch leisten, die Ewigkeit seines Körpers von Profis bemalen zu lassen. „Haben Sie noch mehr davon?"

„Ja. Fünf mittlerweile", antwortete Sirius leise. _Mogh, _auf dem Handrücken, ergab Verteidigung. _Vir, _auf der Innenseite des Oberarms, ergab Routine. _Kosh, _auf Höhe der Taille, ergab Verschwiegenheit. _Dor _neben dem Knie ergab Wachsamkeit. _Lot _auf der Höhe des Herzens ergab Kraft.

Er war nicht der einzige, der zu allen Mitteln griff, um sich zu schützen.

„Mhm", sagte die Hexe.

Sie beendete ihr Werk an diesem Tag und starb nicht viel später auf der falschen Seite dieses Kriegs, aber vielleicht stand sie unter fremdem Einfluss, und vielleicht sogar auf gar keiner Seite. So erging es vielen dieser Tage, und zu vielen hatte weder Routine, noch Geschicklichkeit, noch Kraft ihr Leben retten können. Andere hatte nicht Verteidigung und nicht Verschwiegenheit davon abgehalten, unter Voldemort zu brechen.

Doch als Sirius an diesem Abend seine Jacke überstreifte, um unerkannt durch die Muggelgegend nachhause fahren zu können, rieb das Leder hart auf dem neuen Phönixtattoo, und er war nur ein Mann mit einem neuen Stück Schmuck auf seiner Schulter.

Als er sich auf den Heimweg machte, noch immer Auror und Ordenskämpfer, noch immer einer von jenen, die beinahe täglich starben, glaubte Auror Fenwick weiterhin, er könne ein Verräter sein. Aber wichtig war, dass er seine Leute nie verraten würde und es wusste, und wichtig war, dass ein Phönix auf seiner Schulter saß und für die Ewigkeit dort sitzen würde.

* * *

„Wenn man mir Essen gibt, mach ich Tattoos. Wenn man mir gutes Essen gibt, mach ich bessere Tattoos. Aber wenn man mir eine gute Geschichte erzählt, dann mach ich Schutzrunen", hatte der alte Tobin gesagt. Er hatte es einmal gesagt, und zweimal gesagt. Der alte Tobin wurde älter und fing an zu sabbern, wenn die Dementoren kamen, und die Zeit wurde knapp.

Sirius hatte Monate gebraucht, bis ihm eine gute Geschichte einfiel. Am Ende hatte sich die Lösung als leichter entpuppt, als er je hätte vermuten können. Denn selbst in Askaban blieb er doch Auror und Ordenskämpfer. Selbst in Askaban blieb er doch unschuldig.

In Askaban wurden Erinnerungen für ihn sicher, die für Männer wie Tobin reine Schätze darstellten, denn wo ein Ordenskämpfer gestorben war, hatte ein Todesser überlebt.

Er ging während des Freigangs zu ihm. Die Beschäftigungsmaßnahmen wären eine andere Möglichkeit, aber während des Freigangs folgten ihm Wachen anstatt Dementoren. Tobin saß immer in einer Mauernische im Westhof und kicherte wild vor sich hin, wenn er auf das Meer sah. Neben ihm stand stets eine kleine Box mit seinem Werkzeug. Die Wachen ließen ihm sein Werkzeug, denn Tobin war nicht irgendwer. Tobin tätowierte Schutzrunen.

Sirius kauerte am Boden, während Tobin zusammen mit der Nadel vor sich hin summte, und Asche und Dreck sich so tief in seine Haut stachen wie tausend kleine Feuer. Er war zusammengezuckt, beim ersten Mal, aber dann nie wieder. Es tat zu gut, ein Feuer zu spüren, das nicht von Hass genährt wurde.

„Und dann?", fragte Tobin immer begierig, wenn Sirius verstummte und sein Blick in die Ferne wanderte. Letzte Nacht hatte er Lily und James sterben sehen. Gegen Morgen hatten ihn Moodys Blicke verfolgt, als er abgeführt wurde. Er hatte die Schreie der sterbenden Muggel im Kampf in Poole gehört, und der Zauber seines Vaters hatte ihn in die Wand des Salons geschleudert. Er zitterte, weil er vielleicht krank wurde. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken zu fokussieren.

Er blinzelte, als die Stimme des Todessers ihn zurück in die Realität riss. Die Nadel summte und arbeitete zittrige Ungetüme in seine Haut.

„Dann ist Coleman gestorben", sagte er heiser und starrte ins Nichts. Die Schlacht flammte wieder lebhaft vor seinen Augen, aber er konnte jetzt mit Erinnerungen umgehen. Man lernte das in Askaban. „Er ist... ist... einer hat einen Fluch benutzt und er ist... ist zersplittert, einfach zersplittert..."

„War Blut überall, ja?", fragte Tobin begierig. Heißes Summen übertönte die Brandung.

„Blut überall", bestätigte Sirius schwach. Er spürte die Stiche auf seiner Schulter.

Tobin hatte beim letzten Mal behauptet, da sei überhaupt kein Platz, und wäre Sirius noch der Mensch von einst, hätte er entschieden widersprochen. Da war genug Platz, allein zwischen den beiden großen Bildern auf dem Rücken, aber Sirius war nicht mehr der Auror von einst, sondern der Black, der James und Lily getötet hatte und den Peter überlistete, der Verräter, den Remus hasste und das Ding, das in Askaban verrottete. Der Platz sei egal, hatte er gesagt und Geschichten gesucht, damit Tobin nicht aufhörte, ihm neue Runen in die Haut zu brennen.

Er trug _Lot _für Kraft neben dem Herzen, unter den Rippen und hinter dem Schlüsselbein. Er bildete Dreiecke aus Wasser und Erde, die vor bösen Geistern schützten, und das Schattensepton der alten römischen Zauberer, damit Unglück von ihm abglitt. Das hässliche _Mawa_, für Sicherheit, und das _Kor _für Vergessen.

Die Nadel summte und brannte, wo sie infizierte Wunden traf.

Das schwarze, klobige _Mis _stach sich an einem zweiundzwanzigsten Juni in seine Haut. Es zerschnitt die Kralle des Phönix' und überschrieb ein silbernes Halsband. Sirius Black war seit siebeneinhalb Jahren in Askaban, und das _Mis_ bat alte keltische Götter um ein kurzes Leben und einen schmerzlosen Tod.

* * *

Wenn Sirius Black 1995 das Haus seiner Kindheit verlassen wollte, musste er sich einen Körper leihen. Trotzdem entschloss er sich an diesem einunddreißigsten Oktober dazu, die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks abklingen zu lassen, als er sein Ziel in einer Londoner Seitengasse erreichte. Die meisten Ordensmitglieder würden ihn für noch viel verantwortungsloser halten als bisher, hätte nur einer von ihnen an diesem Tag beobachtet, wie der alte Mann mit dem schütterem Haar sich in den meistgesuchten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt verwandelte, um ein Tattoo-Studio der Muggel zu betreten. Doch wie könnte ein Bild jemals wahrhaft zu dem seinen werden, wenn es in die Haut eines Fremden gestochen wurde?

Natürlich ähnelte er seinen Fahndungsfotos nicht mehr sehr und hätte vermutlich selbst durch die Winkelgasse spazieren können, ohne erkannt zu werden. Natürlich hätte Sirius Dumbledore ins Gesicht lachen und ihm dann die Arithmantik vorführen können, die bewies, dass eher Arthur Weasley Zaubereiminister würde, als dass ihn ausgerechnet ein Zauberer in ausgerechnet dieser Muggelstraße als ausgerechnet Sirius Black erkannte.

Aber Sirius hatte lange keine Kraft mehr dazu, sich zu wehren, wenn die Ordenskämpfer ihn in eingebildete Schranken wiesen, weil sie sich dann nicht mehr schuldig fühlen mussten. Wenn die Tage einmal nicht zu Grau verschmolzen und der Schmerz sich etwas löste, erinnerte er sich stets daran, dass er Albus Dumbledore folgen musste, wenn er seine Versprechen gegenüber Harry, Lily und James einlösen wollte.

Die Tätowiererin war jung und hatte zu Halloween keine anderen Kunden. Sie empfing ihn wie einen Freund, hörte geduldig seinen Erklärungen zu und fertigte gekonnte Skizzen, bevor sie auf seiner Brust vorzeichnete. Sirius hatte dieser Tage keine Energie, sich über Lustigkeiten wie Muggelrasierer zu amüsieren, aber die Berührungen der Frau waren so sanft, dass er kaum den Schmerz der Nadel spürte, dieser Brise nach den Schmerzen von Askaban.

„Es ist ein sehr persönliches Motiv, nicht wahr?", hatte sie mit einer Stimme gefragt, die der Sanftheit ihrer Finger gleichkam. Die Welt hatte sich zu diesem Moment und diesem Ort zusammengezogen, und Sirius hätte unmöglich nicht antworten können.

„Ja", sagte er heiser und sah hinüber zu den Skizzen, aus denen Krones Augen ihn mit jedem Entwurf unverwechselbarer anstarrten. „Es repräsentiert einen Freund."

„Er ist tot", stellte die junge Frau fest und bedurfte keiner Antwort, während ihr Stift vorsichtige Geweihe hoch zum Schlüsselbein zog, denen noch weitere Enden gewachsen wären, hätte James Potter nur ein paar Jahre länger gelebt. Sirius fragte sich, wie deutlich seine Gefühle sich wirklich nach außen spiegelten, und dann erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich nicht mehr fühlen würde müssen, als sei er verpflichtet, immer weiter um die Toten zu trauern, wenn er James auf seinem Herzen trug.

„Was bedeutet dieses Zeichen?", fragte die Tätowiererin schließlich und deutete auf das _Lot _auf Höhe seines Herzens, dem ein Zaubererkollege vor etlichen Jahren ewig kräftige Konturen verliehen hatte. „Und was soll ich damit machen?"

Sirius sah hoch zur Decke und zwang sich dann doch, die Frau anzusehen. Er wollte nicht ins Leere starren; dies hier war nicht mehr Askaban. „Es steht für Kraft", beantwortete er auch diese Frage. „Arbeiten Sie es irgendwie ein. James hatte immer Kraft."

Als später die Muggelnadel surrte, schloss Sirius die Augen und dachte an seinen besten Freund. Er dachte daran, wie er Harry vor fünfzehn Jahren seine Eltern gestohlen hatte, und dass er Remus hätte vertrauen müssen, dass er Peter hätte durchschauen müssen, dass er den Zauber auf dieser Straße hätte sprechen müssen, anstatt zu zögern, weil er _Peter _nicht töten wollte. Er dachte an Lilys schneidende Witze und an James' Eleganz auf dem Besen, aber er dachte auch daran, wie James vor Stolz auf dieses Tattoo geplatzt wäre, und wie sie beide es gehasst hätten, niemals ganz für ihn gestorben zu sein.

Als er später in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrte und zu Bett ging, kamen keine Alpträume, doch dafür betrauerte er lange den Freund, den er verloren hatte, und den Mann, der er hätte sein können. Er dachte an den spielenden Hund in der Schulzeit, an das Symbol der Auroren und an den Phönix auf seiner Schulter. Spät nach Mitternacht begann er, zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht, um seine Freunde zu weinen.

„Leben Sie nicht in der Vergangenheit", hatte die Muggelfrau gesagt, als Sirius bezahlte, und lange seine Hand gedrückt, bevor er sich umwandte und ging.

* * *

Am ersten Juni 1996 machte Remus sich auf die Suche nach Sirius, weil er ihn um seine Meinung zu einem Zauber fragen wollte, und fand ihn in der Küche.

Remus schnitt eine Grimasse, als er den kleinen Raum betrat und Sirius auf dem Tisch sitzen sah - was Molly hasste -, eine geborgte Muggeljacke über eine Stuhllehne gehängt, den Staub der heißen Straße noch an den Schuhen. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie Sirius kaum verbieten konnten, dann und wann in die Stadt zu gehen - rein technisch konnten sie ihm gar nichts verbieten -, machte es ihm jedes Mal Sorgen, die ihn aufregten. Vielleicht, hatte der ehemalige Lehrer oft überlegt, lag es mehr an Sirius' fragiler Verfassung als an der eher minimalen Gefahr, in den Straßen von Auroren oder Todessern gesehen zu werden.

Sirius sah kurz auf, grüßte ihn mit einem knappen Nicken und versenkte sich dann doch wieder in das oberste der hohen Skizzenblätter, die er in den Händen hielt. Die feine, konzentrierte Linie auf seiner Stirn, die einen Fünfzehnjährigen so charmant hatte wirken lassen, war seit Askaban scharf geworden, wie alles in diesem Gesicht jetzt scharf war.

Ohne sich mit Worten aufzuhalten, trat Remus näher und hob die Augenbraue, als er auf das Blatt hinabsah; es war eine instinktiv kühle Reaktion, die den Schauder vertreiben sollte, der ihm unwillkürlich über den Rücken lief.

Verschlungene Linien aus dicker schwarzer Tinte bedeckten das Blatt. Sie bildeten Schlangen, sie zerrissen sich gegenseitig mit scharfen Dornen, sie wurden zu aufgerissenen, schreienden Mündern, zu ausholenden, dürren Fingern oder zerliefen zu schwarzen Schatten. Starke Konturen drängten sich vor und verwischten sich dann doch wieder zu Bildern der Angst. Nicht eine magische, doch eine kräftige Feder, sicher ein Künstler hatte diese Skizze gefertigt, und sie wogte in ihrer dunklen Ästhetik still über das zarte Papier.

Einen Moment lang fehlten Remus die Worte, um zu erfragen, wie das Bild in Sirius' Besitz gekommen war, und sein Freund, geübt von der Routine eines langen Jahrs, beantwortete die Frage unausgesprochen.

„Mein nächstes Tattoo", erklärte der ehemalige Auror beiläufig, während er umblätterte und ein ähnliches Bild in leicht anderem Stil zum Vorschein kam. „Gefällt es dir?"

Remus starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang verblüfft an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schauder aus Tinte zuwandte. „Nicht mehr, als mir ein Dementor gefällt", erwiderte er schließlich kopfschüttelnd und zog Sirius das Blatt vorsichtig aus der Hand, um es gegen das Licht zu halten; doch das Flackern der Kerzen hinter dem dünnen Muggelpapier fügte nur neue Schatten hinzu, anstatt dem Bild seine Dunkelheit zu nehmen.

„Klassisch. Du hast keins meiner Tattoos gemocht", kommentierte Sirius trocken und nahm das Bild wieder an sich. Vorsichtig begann er das Papier auf seinen Knien zusammenzurollen, als sei es ein Stück Pergament.

„Ich mochte den Hund", widersprach Remus entschieden. Kurzerhand beschloss er, auch eine Stunde später bei Nymphadora vorbeisehen zu können, genauso wie sein Zauber Zeit hatte; er warf seinen Mantel über einen zweiten Stuhl und machte sich auf die Suche nach Teetassen. „Ich mochte auch den Phönix", fuhr er fort. „Ich habe mich nur verpflichtet gefühlt, dagegen zu sein, weil James sowieso immer alles großartig fand." Er weigerte sich, Peter zu nennen; hinter ihm, das wusste er, weigerte Sirius sich seinerseits, an Peter zu denken. „Aber es waren schöne Motive. Dieses sieht aus wie etwas aus einem Alptraum."

Als er sich nach hinten zu seinem Freund umsah, sah er ihn nur mit den Schultern zucken; eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. Sirius saß einen Moment lang erstarrt, sah ausdruckslos einen Punkt auf dem Bild an, bis er sich fing und einen weiteren Entwurf zusammenrollte. Remus runzelte die Stirn, doch die Tassen forderten seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er levitierte sie vor sich her auf den Tisch. Beinahe von selbst begannen seine Hände den Tee vorzubereiten.

„Warum...", fragte er langsam, weil es seine Aufgabe war, die unbequemen Fragen zu stellen, und weil er bereits tausendmal vor dem Rätsel Sirius gestanden und es immer wieder gelöst hatte. „...sollte man sich die Ausgeburt der neunten Hölle tätowieren lassen?"

Er drehte Sirius den Rücken zu, aber die wiedererwachte Vertrautheit ließ das knappe Aufsehen, die kühl gehobenen Augenbrauen spürbar seinen Nacken streifen. Der Tee kochte mit magischer Geschwindigkeit auf; die Kanne fiepte schrill, und Sirius schwieg.

„Du stellst immer die falschen Fragen, Remus", sagte sein alter Freund schließlich mit merkwürdig hohler Stimme. Stoff und Papier raschelten. Als Remus sich umwandte, stand Sirius und strich sein geborgtes Muggelhemd glatt. „Man sollte meinen, Askaban hätte mein Gedächtnis angegriffen, aber ehrlich - deins ist schlimmer."

Der Witz war flach. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wirkte schmal und gezwungen. Remus' Augenbraue wanderte wieder, skeptisch und verständnislos, während Sirius seine Jacke ergriff und zur Treppe ging. Seine Hand wanderte in die Höhe, um den anderen aufzuhalten - er hatte doch nach dem Zauber fragen wollen -, sank dann jedoch unverrichteter Dinge nach unten, während er seine Erinnerungen nach Hinweisen auf eine Antwort durchforstete.

Aber es lag alles so lange zurück, für Remus sogar so viel mehr als für Sirius, und der sechsunddreißigjährige Lehrer hätte sich unmöglich an jenes Detail erinnern können, an jenes Gespräch, an jenem Nachmittag im Winter, fast zwanzig Jahre zuvor.

An damals, als Sirius Black seinen ersten endgültigen Abschied nahm.

* * *

Sie waren sich einig darin, dass Sirius besser ausgesehen hatte in den letzten Wochen, aber uneinig, ob es die Trauer erschwerte oder erleichterte.

Er starb am achtzehnten Juni 1996. Nur dass er gar nicht _starb_, weil er den Vorgang des Sterbens _übersprang_ und niemals jene letzten Sekunden zwischen hier und dort durchlebte. Er fiel durch den Schleier. Kein Körper blieb zurück. Das Jucken des neuen Tattoos endete abrupt und hörte auf zu existieren.

Früher einmal hätte er es gehasst, auf diese Weise zu sterben. Sirius hatte nie einen Unterschied zwischen Geist und Körper gesehen, und hätte er geahnt, dass er nichts von sich zurücklassen würde, hätte er so vieles dafür gegeben, es zu ändern.

Natürlich hatte er in diesem Moment überhaupt keine Zeit für Hass oder Wohlwollen.

Doch es war ein schneller und sinnvoller Tod. Es war ein sauberer Tod und im Kampf, und wenn der Mann auch kein Grab hinterließ, hinterließ er doch alles, was hinterlassen werden musste.

Das silberne Halsband würde nicht ein zweites Mal zerbissen werden müssen; das Erbe der Blacks fiel an die Potters. Nur wenige Tage noch, und die Korridore Askabans würden verlassen sein, nie wieder gejagt von Dementoren. Der Phoenix hingegen flog weiter und brauchte nicht Runen für Kraft und Verschwiegenheit, um immer wieder aus der Asche aufzusteigen.

Und als der schwere Stoff des Schleiers rauschte, als Sirius den Kampf vergaß und fiel und fiel und fiel, hörte er sekundenlang Krone seinen Namen wispern, ganz kurz nur, bevor das Leben, das er war, zu Nichts verfloss.

* * *

**Der andere Papierkram:** _Screwface Tattoo & Piercing _sitzt an der Hauptwache in Frankfurt/Main. _Clownfish Tattoos & Piercing _liegt in Gießen an der Bushaltestelle Marktplatz. Beide Studios haben mich tätowiert, und beide sind ungemein empfehlenswert. Die Runen sind erfunden - die einzige Rune, an die ich mich unimäßig erinnere, ist germanisch, bedeutet „Lauch" und hätte wohl eher nicht gepasst ;-). 


End file.
